Un tipo con suerte
by anairamellark18
Summary: (ADAPTACIÓN) Cada día me repito que soy un tipo con suerte, que algo bueno tuve que haber hecho para que ahora todos los días despierte al lado de un Ángel... Gracia A. Mars que me permitió adaptarlo )


**Hola, aquí les traigo un one shot, él que les prometí, es una adaptación del fic que le pertenece a A. Mars y me dio su autorización para adaptarlo y pues ahí lo tienen. Espero y les guste =)**

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Un Tipo con Suerte**

Cada día me repito que soy un tipo con suerte, que algo bueno tuve que haber hecho para que ahora todos los días despierte al lado de un Ángel: mi Katniss.

Todavía recuerdo el golpe que me propino el día que la vi por primera vez; fue en una fiesta de la facultad, yo estaba un poco tomado y ella estaba hermosa con ese vestido azul marino ceñido al cuerpo, me acerque a ella, charlamos por unos minutos en los que descubrí que ella también estudiaba medicina pero a diferencia de mi que iba por el 3er año, ella recién estaba empezando la carrera. Todo iba bien hasta que mientras bailábamos y gracias a mis copas de más, se me ocurrió la brillante idea de tocarla más allá de lo debido, por lo cual recibí un derechazo directo a mi nariz, y ¡vaya que derechazo!

Desde ese día no me la pude sacar de la mente, la buscaba en mis períodos libres hasta que un día la volví a ver, estaba hablando con Finnick, con quien compartía habitación, y en más de una ocasión también compartíamos mujeres. Decidí acercarme, tenía una inexplicable necesidad de hablarle de nuevo y de saberlo todo sobre ella, está de más decir que ella no me trato de la mejor manera pero eso no importaba, yo solo quería volverla a escuchar.

Con el paso de los días yo buscaba lograr algún acercamiento con ella pero me era imposible, y Finnick tampoco me la ponía fácil ya que Katniss resultó ser su amiga de la infancia a la que prometió cuidar desde que eran niños y al ver mi interés hacia ella y conociéndome como me conocía no quiso darme ninguna información sobre Katniss y además de que siempre trataba de alejarme de ella. Pero un día la seguí hasta la biblioteca y me senté en la misma mesa que ella estaba ocupando, ella sólo se dedico a ignorarme, así que decidí hablarle y pedirle disculpas por mi actitud el día de la fiesta y proponerle que iniciáramos desde cero, como si fuese la primera vez que nos veíamos. Ella decidió seguirme el juego y estuvo dispuesta a conversar conmigo a pesar de lo que sucedió el día en que nos conocimos, desde ese día asistía a la biblioteca todas las tardes solo para verla y conversar un momento con ella, y fue durante esas conversaciones en las que descubrí que ella además de ser hermosa también era muy inteligente y centrada; y para qué negarlo, durante esas conversaciones también me di cuenta que con ella sentía algo más de lo normal, más allá de una simple atracción. Y no fue sino hasta 2 meses después en que me atreví a invitarla a salir, y otro mes más para convencerla de aceptar mi invitación ya que ella no tenía las mejores referencias sobre mí, empezando por Finn y terminando por varias de sus compañeras que, digamos, eran conocedoras de mis habilidades. Desde esa primera cita me dedique a conquistarla poco a poco, con detalles, demostrándole que ella me interesaba más allá de un simple revolcón de una noche, 4 meses después ella acepto ser mi novia, no fue fácil, Finn fue el primero en advertirle a ella la clase de persona que era -además de amenazarme a mi si la hacía sufrir- también estuvieron las advertencias de muchas de sus amigas, pero a pesar de todo eso ella decidió hacerle caso omiso a las advertencias de los demás y darme una oportunidad.

A pesar de todo lo que dijeron los demás, Desde ese día ya han pasado seis años, cinco años como mi novia y hoy hace justamente un año se convirtió en mi esposa, donde jure Amarla cada día más por el resto de mi vida. Pero esta noche no solo es importante por ser nuestro aniversario, esta noche mí Ángel me dio la hermosa noticia de que seriamos padres, así que si me lo preguntan; si, me considero un tipo con mucha suerte.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Espero que les haya gustado, el fic lo está relatando Peeta. Me gusto cuando lo leí originalmente es con la pareja de Edward y Bella. Muchas gracias A. Mars por permitirme adaptar esta historia. **

**Espero a ustedes igual les guste y saludos nos vemos en la próxima =)**


End file.
